A Melody Of Love
by Maymist
Summary: Tina still strives through freeing the Harvest Goddess and trying her best to befriend her rival Jamie. Not to mention that Tina is one of the most popular people in the Flower Bud Village. Since Tina's so kind to everyone. Jamie x Tina


* * *

_" _Jamie!!_" _A young women squeaked.

The purple hair boy raised an eye brow. _" _What do you want? I told you to stay out of my farm. _" _

_" _D_..._Do you want to go fishing with me?_" _She offered, stepping closer near his fence.

_" _Were rivals! We don't fish together! I work alone!_" _He yelled.

_" _Oh Jamie_..." _The girl with the hair style of pig tails muttered.

_" _Leave me alone!_" _He hissed.

_" _But Jamie-_" _

_" NOW!" _He threaten.

The brunette hair girl frowned, as her rival turned around silently.

She started giggling. _" _Well_... _Looks like _I'll _be getting more fishing Musical Notes than you_..." _

A smirk planted on her face.

Jamie turned around with no words. He was irritated with this girl. She would so called '_bother' _him everyday and try to give him goods and so called gifts. Not to mention, she actually tried to talk to him. _Talk to him!!_

_" _I don't need to worry about you. _I'll _free the Harvest Goddess by myself. I don't need your help. _" _He stated. His voice strong with coldness.

The girl frowned, _" _Oh come on Jamie. It's Summer! I thought it would be fun to go fishing! Besides, I see you on the island all the time fishing, with you, me and Ray. So we fish by each other anyways._" _She stated smiling.

Jamie motioned his eye brows in a more infuriated expression. _" _I've already told you! We are _rivals_. Your my enemy, Tina. _" _

Tina sighed, adjusting her pink vest.

_" _Just because were rivals_... _Doesn't mean were not friends_..._ Right Jamie_..._?_" _Tina asked with hope in her eyes.

The purple hair boy turned around in silence. _" _I'm going to go feed my animals now_..." _He muttered as he stepped into his barn.

_" _Wait! Jamie_..._!_" _The young female adult called out, as she gave a hand gesture that directed her hand out.

She put her hand to her chest with depression in her eyes. Her hazel eyes trembled.

_" _Jamie_..." _She muttered.

Tina lived in Flower Bud Village for three years now, with a total of forty eight Musical Notes. She became very popular among the villagers. The pig tail hair girl takes care of her crops, animals and then talks to every villager in the village everyday.

Along with her popularity, she gets asked out by every bachelor in the village. However, for some odd reason the brunette girl always turns them down. She's been a few dates like with Kurt or Ray. However_... _She did not feel any _feelings _for any of them_... _Except, the only bachelor that hasn't showed any affection for her, is nonetheless her rival _Jamie. _

Through the years, Tina has strive to prove herself for Jamie and to save the Harvest Goddess. Not only that was her main goal, she had the most important one_... _She wanted Jamie to come out of his shell and learn the feeling of love and care.

Tina and Jaime have gotten closer, however Jamie tries to hide it a lot. Tina always tries to keep a positive attitude. When really, she wants to get closer to Jamie and truth to be told_... _Tina thinks she has a little crush on her rival_ Jamie__... _She's so scared that he won't or will never feel the same way. Knowing about what his advice always states to her. At days_... _Tina just wants to cry. She always ask herself: _Why won't you love me Jamie...?_

It was late at night. Tina tossed and tumbled over her bed, hugging her white pillow. A frown appeared on her face. _Why doesn't Jamie want to hang out with me...? Did I do something wrong? _Tina questioned herself. _Maybe it's because I'm trying to free the Harvest Goddess as well... Or maybe... It's because I'm trying to befriend him... _That thought suddenly popped into Tina's mind. She giggled as she clenched her fists and brought them to her face.

The next morning Tina did her regular chores. Taken care of the animals, watered the crops and talked to every villager. She sighed as she approached Jamie's farm. Tina adjusted her hands to her hips, as she brushed sweat off her face. She went in front of Jamie's farm and didn't even once look at it.

From her rucksack she got out her Axe and started to chop wood in front of Jamie's house.

Jamie suddenly heard chopping like sounds and peered from his fence. He gave a puzzled look on his face. _She's not coming over for once? _He thought in confusion. He studied her and wondered what kind of plan she was plotting.

Tina kept swinging the Axe on the wood.

She panted.

_Any minute now... _That thought kept racing threw her mind.

Jamie huffed and walked over to her. _" _Why are you chopping wood by my farm?_" _He complained.

Tina started to giggle. _It worked!! _She thought ecstatically.

He raised an eye brow. _" _What's so funny?_" _

_" _Oh Jamie. You really do care. I wanted to see what would happen if I didn't talk to you for a day. _" _She smiled.

_" _No! I just came over here because you were making such noise and were by my farm!!_" _Jamie stated while yelling.

The brunette girl continued with her laughter. _" _Oh Jamie_... _I bet. _" _She winked at him.

Jamie slightly blushed, he tipped his hat over a little so that it could cover half of his face.

_" _Shut up!!_" _He hissed and stomped away back to his farm.

Tina ran up to him. _" _Jamie!! You forgot something!!_" _

_" _What?_" _He replied in a annoyance expression.

Tina placed a Potato in his palm.

_" _You love Potato's don't you?_" _She smiled sweetly at him.

He blushed. _" _Gee thanks. Your so flattering_..." _Jamie muttered, slightly smiling.

_" _See ya later Jamie!! I'm going fishing now!!_" _Tina skipped out of his farm happily.

* * *

_**I was bored so I wanted to do a Jamie x Tina story. I don't really think it's that good, but please review. No flames. Thanks for viewing. I'll update soon if you review. By the way, I typed this up like at mid night! xD  
**_

_**REVIEW**_

_**REVIEW  
**_

_**REVIEW**_

_**

* * *

  
**_


End file.
